warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Dragoons
The Crimson Dragoons are a Space Marine Chapter of the 25th Founding descending from the Imperial Fists. Their capabilites with all forms of ranged weaponry can only be matched by their faith in the God-Emperor. Shilded by faith and armed with zeal, they strike down anyone who would dare oppose the Holyness of the one true ruler of Mankind. Origins The origins of the Chapter start at 996.M40, when the Imperial Fists uncovered a planet with lush forests and verdant soil. Swiftly afterwords, millions of Pilgrims from San Leor and other bordering planets flooded to this new world. Eventually, shrines would be raised, chapels would be built and the word of the God-Emepror would be spread upon this planet, which was named Ecclesia. Not long after it was discovered, a third of the planet was converted to a Shrine World, devoting its lands and people entirely to faithful worship and placing it under the protection of the Ecclesiarchy. Yet that would not be enough to shield the holy soil of Ecclesia and so a whole new Space Marine Chapter formed to act as its sword. That is how the Crimson Dragoons came to be. Accompanying these new Astrates would be the Order of the Shrine Maidens, whose sole purpose was the safekeeping of Ecclesia. Yet even with the combined might of these stalwart warriros, the planet still suffers intensively from assaults by the hands of Xenos, Heretics and Daemons. If it weren't for the Crimson Dragoons, the holy soil of Ecclesia would be blashpemed and the name of the God-Emperor tarnished. It is the faithful and vigilant watch of the Chapter that ensures that such fate never comes to pass, crushing every adversary beneath the iron treads of their bootheels. Homeworld Ecclesia is a planet found in the Ultima Segmentum, within the Mordant Zone. This means it is in close proximity to San Leor, Pavonis, Kar Duniash, Metalica, Atilla and even the Arch Arsonist of Charadon. The planet iself was originally a Death World, with a single large ocean sarrounded by verdant grasslands and dark murky forests. The fertile fields of the planet proved excellent for the first settlers to begin their new lives. Simple colonies would create large farms to feed the large income of pilgrims arriving each day. The first settlements would become larger and more sophisticated, turning them into cities with chapels, shrines, basilicas and monuments devoted to the Emperor and his many Saints around every corner. Over the day, chanting and praise devoted to the Emperor could be heard, echoing across the streets and within the chambers of each church. Such acts of faith had earned the planet much favor from the Ecclesiarchy, which helped convert a large proportion of the planet into a Shrine World. Currently, nearly two thirds of Ecclesia is blessed soil which was touched by saints. However, there are still many dark corners of the planet, deep woodlands and thick foliage hide within them an image of what the planet was originally like before Mankind arrived. It is said that the forests of Ecclesia are among the deadliest in the Sector. The very trees ooze with an unwelcoming aura, seeding dread into the most valiant of hearts. Sinister shadows could be seen twisting and turning in the distance, yet none could come close to them. Indeed, there were many who dared to venture into the darkest realms of Ecclesia and never see the light of day again. But this did not discourage the pilgrims and citizens from trying to tame these wild lands and would begin to form settlements in Ecclesian forests. There they will find a large array of deadly beasts, poised to kill anything they see as worthy prey. Among suich monsters are the Lanius (five meter tall mammals that resemble bears with claws as long as swords and fangs as sharp as daggers), Occisor (a pack creatures that looks like a cross between a wolf, a boar and a lion with a powerful jaw, pitch black fur and a nasty temperment), Cupitor (an avian creatures that has a wingspand of ten meters, the head and claws of a reptile and the eyes of a hawk) and the Venator (this creature possesses a massive jaw a thick hide and tree-like bark covering its skin to act as camouflage). The Humans of Ecclesia do not waver and will seek out these savage lands to claim them for the God-Emperor and spread His holy light to the darkest of places. Founding The Crimson Dragoons are Twenty fifth Founding Chapter, just like the Star Scorpions and the Fire Angels. The reason for their creation was to support their fellow descendants of the Imperial Fists, the Crimson Fists (who are still recovering from an Ork WAAAGH! that attacked Rynn's World). The first of the Crimson Dragoons were recruits of the Black Templars (another descendant of the Imperial Fists) and it is possibly this reason that the Crimson Dragoons Chapter holds such high reverence and worship of the God-Emperor. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:25th Founding